


Little Bit More

by blithesea



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Epilepsy Warning, Physical Triggers, Stuttery cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithesea/pseuds/blithesea
Summary: Villanelle being gleefully psychopathic. Sandra Oh's face.





	Little Bit More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alpheratz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/gifts).



A Festivids 2018 gift.

**Length** : 2'25''

**Music** : Little Bit More by Tony C. And The Truth ([Lyrics](https://genius.com/Tony-c-and-the-truth-little-bit-more-lyrics))


End file.
